Many golf-swing training devices exist, and common traits include complexity and obtrusiveness. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,103 discloses a velocity transducer device capable of strapping to various joints of the human body, including the knees, arms and wrists; U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,805 discloses a device that, once strapped to the forearm, “clicks” in conjunction with bending the arm; U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,292 discloses an additional “clicker” device that straps to the human body; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,163 discloses an electronic device for mounting to the back of a golfer's hand that provides an audible signal denoting particular wrist angle.
These and other golf-swing training devices are so obtrusive and conspicuous that their use gives pause to the casual observer, making the user extremely self-conscious. Such is detrimental to perfecting a good golf swing because the student of the swing is brought out of the “flow,” or “zone” of concentration. Most professional golf instructors teach that stance, form and delivery of a swing are crucial. However, due to the previously mentioned problems, the prior art devices detract both physically and mentally from a user's stance, form and delivery.